


Newest Recruit

by renegade003



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade003/pseuds/renegade003
Summary: The newest recruit of the Nine-Nine is introduced to the squad, courtesy of his parents, of course.A Brooklyn Nine-Nine oneshot
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Newest Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written Aug 2, 2019  
> Crossposted from ff.net

_September 9, 2021_

The sharp cries pierced Jake Peralta's ears. Usually he would ignore a crying baby, but he doubted that he ever would do that again. This baby was different. Because it was his.

His baby. His own baby! And Amy Santiago's baby! His and Amy's little boy. His life would never be the same again, and he was more than fine with that.

His life became a blur as the nurses took his baby boy to do whatever nurses do. He never really knew what they did, but as long as he got his baby back he would be okay. His mother and Amy's parents were already enamored with their newest grandson. Jake couldn't wait to show his baby off But maybe a quick nap would be good first. He glanced over to the bed where his beautiful wife was already taking a well-deserved nap. Jake smiled before nodding off.

Jake woke up to Amy shaking him awake, with their son in her arms, "It's time for him to meet the squad."

Jake jolted awake and looked around, suddenly remembering where he was. His mom and Victor and Camila were not in the room. They must have left.

"They went to go to eat," Amy answered her husband's unasked question, "It was a long labor after all," she chuckled, "Also, they wanted to leave some room for the Nine-Nine." Long the labor was, for as on time Santiago's are, the baby was half Peralta, too.

The squad came in one at a time, with each member excited and nervous to meet the newest member of their family.

***

Gina was the first one to come in the room due to Charles being too overwhelmed. It made sense Gina was first. Gina was Jake's first friend, first sister, first everything in his childhood. It made sense that Jake asked Gina to be his son's godmother.

"Goose," Jake started, "It would mean so much to me and Amy. I'm Jewish, so the title means more to Amy, but if anything were to happen to either of us, I know this little guy would be in good hands."

"And Gina," Amy continued with a smile, "I know that you make fun of me and everything, like as a joke and whatever, but this guy is already cooler than both of us and could use some professional guidance in that area."

"Oh young Jacob, Amy, it would be my honor," Gina said earnestly, "I'll make sure he loves you both almost as much as he loves his Aunt Gina."

***

Charles was next. He had calmed down as much as he could, considering his best friend just had a baby.

Charles took gently touched the baby's face, "He's perfect, isn't he? The most precious thing."

"What about Nikolaj? Your own son?" Amy asked.

"Yeah he's amazing, but he's no Peraltiago," Charles answered now holding the small bundle.

"He's not serious," Jake said to his wife, "Is he?"

"Just let him be. Let him have his moment," Amy retorted, "Just wait until we tell him he has about ten people to fight to be favorite uncle, and that's including a cannibal and a car theif."

Charles would have fainted again if he wasn't holding the baby.

***

Rosa came in looking more nervous than Jake expected.

"I didn't know what babies liked, so I got him this knife set," she said handing a blue bag to a scandalized Jake, "I'm kidding! I'm not a idiot. It's a machete."

Jake opened the gift, "Oh my god, it's little tiny baby shoes!"

"For his little tiny baby feet," Rosa said with a hint of a smile.

But when Amy handed her the baby, Rosa had the softest expression on her face, "Look at you," she whispered to the baby.

"Look at Rosa smiling!" Jake declared, "All it took was the best baby ever."

***

Terry was proud of his grown-up kids, and he knew Jake was going to be a great father. He already was a great godfather to his actual kid. And he told that to Jake when he held Jake's son for the first time.

"I can't wait for all the Nine-Nine kids to meet each other," Terry said to him, "Because I know that they'll be a second family for each other. Just like we are. I always be here for you guys. Fatherhood is scary, like a mission that you'll never have enough information for, but it'll all be worth it for this guy."

"Thanks, Terry," Jake said, "It means a lot."

"No problem," Terry answered, "He's a cute baby, too. Looks like his mom."

"Probably for the best."

***

Captain Raymond Holt was the last of the squad to meet the baby (no one trusted Scully and Hitchcock near the baby yet). Holt had never had a child, but Jake was pretty close to one. He had tried to be the best father figure to him as possible, because Holt needed a son figure as much as Jake needed a father.

Over the years, the captain and Jake had grown closer, both learning from each other. Holt knew Jake's problems with his own father and his worries of becoming like him. But, Raymond Holt knew that this man would never become like his own father, he was just too good. He saw it everyday, how he treated Amy like she was the queen of the world, how he supported Gina and her career, in good and bad times, how he contributed to Charles's shenanigans, worked hard on impossible cases with Rosa, and always made sure to keep Terry on his toes wile not overworking himself. So when Holt stepped into the hospital room, he was filled with pride.

Amy handed her son to her captain, and he held him close. The baby looked so small in the arms of their strong captain.

"He's a fine boy who will be supported by his even finer parents and New York's finest family," Holt said with his eyes twinkling, "May I ask, what have you named him?"

Amy and Jake looked at each other, and Amy started, "Johnny, short for John, for many reasons. First, after my abuelo, Juan. As well as Johnny, Jake's favorite undercover persona. A strong, traditional name, but I'm sure he'll have a thousand nicknames."

"Also John McClane in Die Hard!" Jake interjected, "It's also super cool how we have the same initials, JRSP, because his middle name is my dad's name."

"Ah, Roger," Holt noted still looking at the sleeping baby in his arms, "A good, strong name."

Jake flashed a look at Amy before continuing, "Sir, I think you misheard me. I said my dad, not my father."

Holt looked up, confused.

Jake met his eyes, "His middle name is Raymond."

Captain Raymond Holt had never been taken aback like he had when Jake Peralta said those five words. He stood there in disbelief looking down again at John Raymond Santiago-Peralta.

Amy's soothing voice broke the silence, "We wanted to name him after two strong men and important father figures in our lives. Plus, we wanted him to survive his childhood, so sorry, Jake, Hurricane did not make the list of approved names."

"Well, you did say no Die Hard names, but he's named after the main character, so I think I win," Jake pointed out.

“Santiago, Peralta, or Amy and Jake," Holt started, "I'm truly honored, and I'm so proud of the people you have become. I know John will grow up surrounded by love."

Even with limited words spoken, the new parents were close to tears. For it was also the unspoken words that meant a lot.

***

Finally, after all their visitors left, the Santiago-Peralta family had some time to themselves.

"He truly is Baby Nine-Nine," Amy said to her husband, "He'll pick up all the best traits from the precinct, as well as some of the bad ones. But those are what makes it the Nine-Nine. Plus, look at his birthday: September 9. Nine Nine."

"There'll be a lot of time for him to spend with the squad later," Jake said, "Right now, he's ours. Our own little baby boy.

Johnny Raymond Santiago-Peralta, newest member of the Nine-Nine."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: SPOILER FOR 7x13 I was so close! I had hoped for John, but we got McClane instead lol. Anyway, can't wait to see Mac in the future


End file.
